


Better than I ought to

by robbiebabe



Series: Connections [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: Rob and Jason work some things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's my most soft and cuddly OTP. This fic was even cuddlier, before I edited it. But I feel like melancholy is my trademark, so I'm cultivating it.
> 
> Still not done with this verse.

He takes the next day to mull over whether or not to discuss it with Jason. Talking to Mollie felt like it had lifted a huge weight off his chest, but he still feels a little weird around Jason. 

They have exactly one week left on the tour the night when he broaches the subject. 

“Hey, Jay?” he says and sits down on his bed, waiting for Jason to face him.

“Hm?” Jason says, looking for something in his suitcase. After a few seconds during which Rob has plenty of time to have second thoughts, he finds what he’s looking for and turns around. “What’s up?"

“Uhm, I-uh,” he starts, and mentally tells himself to get it together. This shouldn’t be so hard to talk about, surely. “I talked to Mollie about… the one-bed situation the other night.”

“Oh?” Jason says, eyebrows raised but not looking particularly alarmed.

“And, uh, she said I sounded sad, and that was probably because- You know I’m a really tactile person? It was probably because I miss having someone to be close to, when I’m not at home.” It’s hard to articulate what he wants to say - he’s aware that he’s coming off slightly disjointed. He makes eye contact with Jason to see if he’s catching on, but he still looks questioning and curious, so Rob has to continue. “And the other day, with the whole bed thing and everything, I felt like-” He forges on. “That was what I needed.” 

“What- does that mean?” Jason asks, frowning.

Rob feels like he should have thought through what he was going to say more. He opens his mouth, thinks better of it and closes it again. A moment passes. “It means I wouldn’t mind doing it again,” he tries, starting to sweat with how nervous he is. 

“Sleeping together?” Jason asks with an amused smile, and now he’s being mocked. 

He gives Jason his best deadpan face. “You know what I mean,” he says, even though he’s not sure at all that Jason knows what he means.

But Jason sighs and sits down on his bed, opposite Rob. “I think I get the gist,” he says, not unkindly. “You’re talking more or less, platonic affection, just, more of it?”

“Basically,” Rob answers. Not entirely platonic, admittedly, but close enough, he thinks. 

Jason nods slowly, biting his lip. “Alright,” he says after a moment.

“Really?" Rob wasn't expecting it to be that easy. That can't be all.

Jason looks up at him and smiles widely. “I mean, it’s not like it’ll be a big change, let’s be honest.”

Rob smiles back. “That’s true,” he says, feeling a hundred pounds lighter, but still feeling like there's more to be said.

“Mm,” Jason’s still smiling, but now there’s a note of challenge in his eyes. “Well, come here then,” he says and holds out his arm for Rob. 

“What, now?"

“Yeah."

Rob gets up and sits next to Jason, allowing him to pull him in for a hug, their knees pressing together as they angle themselves correctly. The position is a little bit awkward, but Jason has one hand curled around Rob’s shoulder and the other resting low on his back and so Rob doesn’t care. He tucks his chin into the crook of Jason’s neck as Jason rubs his hand up and down Rob’s back gently. Rob tries not to worry. This is okay. It doesn't have to be more complicated than this. 

“Good?” Jason asks.

“Yeah,” Rob hums, takes one last deep breath and lets himself feel the peace of this moment, and then leans back. Jason keeps his hand on his back, a warm weight curled around his hip, making him feel grounded. A tendril of arousal makes its way down his spine, simmers there, quietly.

Jason looks what can only be described as fond. “So do we need to go over the setlist or can we just do the songs we feel like doing this time?"

Rob chuckles, and waggles his finger at his friend. “Nice try. I talked to Billy about it earlier and I’ve got it here,” he goes and gets the tentative setlist from his bag. Normally he would probably hand it to Jason and sit opposite him while he reads it, but now he settles back down next to him, and leans into him as he points out the songs he’s less sure about. Something has shifted, whether between them, or just in his head, but whatever it is, he likes the way it makes him feel.


End file.
